


A wild dream

by cainroziel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 看了《芝加哥警署》的脑洞，想看囚犯X狱警，纠结了几天设定，最终决定不设AU，还是底特律的背景，他们也还是那个身份，和平之后的小故事。





	A wild dream

汉克·安德森今天走出房门的时候看了一眼日期，今天是康纳该来接应的日子，只是不知道他这次会怎么出现。  
汉克·安德森，曾经是一名优秀的警探，而现在是一名囚犯。  
当然是假扮的。  
仿生人革命胜利之后，纷纷扰扰的尘埃落定。仿生人开始与人类和谐相处，一切又重新走上了正轨，每个仿生人可以自己的意愿工作，康纳也在警察局里成为了一名真正的警探，继续和汉克搭档。  
事情似乎是一直向着好的方向发展，直到几个月前的一天，他们手中查着的一个案子，几个线索居然微妙地指向了康纳。汉克坚决声称这是栽赃陷害，毕竟康纳作为所剩不多的原型机，有人会在暗中觊觎对他的机体与性能，若是被定罪，他很有可能被回收。后来，他们意外发现了一条监狱中的线索，于是汉克自告奋勇，决定去监狱中卧底查明。警局给他做了个假身份，随意安了一条小罪名让他入狱三个月。  
时间过得很快，转眼三个月快要过去，汉克也告诉他们这条线索查得差不多了，今天是最后一次接头，过几天他就可以出去了。

然而过了中午康纳还是一点消息都没有，汉克不免有点着急。不过他还算镇定，他要求每次的接头必须让康纳来，也是为了在力所能及的范围里保证他的安全。  
直到晚上，汉克快要回到牢房里的时候，突然有位狱警叫住了他。“艾迪·利特尔₁，有人要见你。”这个仿生人狱警压着帽檐，用无机质的声音冷冷地说。汉克停下脚步，转过身，点点头，随着他走向了审讯室。

“我要见的人在哪儿呢？”汉克走进审讯室，问道。屋子里除了他们俩没有其他人，那名狱警反手锁上门，拿下帽子，正好迎上汉克转过来的高大身躯，他嘴角上扬，咧开一个标准的笑容：“在这里呢。”

汉克将康纳一手搂了过来，抱了个满怀，不由分说地扣住后脑勺就吻了上去，康纳的身体被他高大的身体完全地笼罩住了。汉克在仿生人柔软的嘴唇上重重地摩擦。尽管仿生人不需要呼吸，但康纳还是被猝不及防到来的吻砸了个劈头盖脸，LED灯立马飞红了起来，手无意识地在汉克胸膛上推了两把，但最终还是放下了，顺从地张开嘴让他把舌头伸了进去，勾住他敏感的舌尖，与他纠缠在一起。

“这次怎么这么晚。”汉克好不容易才亲够了，将他放开。康纳的LED灯转了两圈，终于转蓝，他低下头整了整领带：“混进来稍微花了点时间。”  
“你这身衣服又是怎么回事？”汉克抱着胸看着他。  
“我黑进了他们的系统，现在我的身份是新来的仿生人狱警……”  
“不，我说你这么大费周章进来干嘛，明明和以前一样作为访客也没什么问题。”  
“我记得上次你说：真想看看你穿狱警的衣服是什么样子——”  
“喂！”汉克听小混蛋突然说出这句，老脸一红，赶忙堵住他的话，“我说着玩的好吗！”  
“可是据我分析你的心里确实有期待的成分。”小混蛋理直气壮地说。  
汉克扶了扶额，觉得甚是头疼，但是正事要紧，问道：“摄像头都关掉了吗？”  
“关了，隔壁的监视室短时间也不会有人进去。”  
汉克在他手上写了几个字：“隔壁街区的这个人，查一下他的底细。”  
康纳的LED灯转了一圈黄，汉克又说：“这里的线索差不多了，过几天我可以出去了，最近还是要小心，不要掉以轻心。”  
“嗯……我很好。”康纳垂下眼睛，LED缓慢地转动着，“家里的一切还是你走之前的样子，sumo也很好。每天待机之前看不到你，会感觉……少了点什么。我想可能就是你说的想念吧。”  
汉克被康纳突如其来的表白给哽住了，他愣了愣，才把康纳又搂进怀里，不知道说什么好，只好紧紧地抱住他，将头埋在他脖子里，亲吻他的耳廓和颈侧。只听康纳在他怀里又瓮瓮地说：“如果想在这里操我的话，时间也来得及。”  
汉克吓得魂都快飞出去了，和这个小安卓搞到一起一段时间了，还没能习惯他偶尔冒出来过于直白的话语。  
“康纳！我说过很多遍了不要突然这样说话！”汉克老脸通红，恨不得摇摇仿生人脑子里是不是都是水。  
“可是你的阴茎好像刚刚在顶着我。”康纳扁了扁嘴，表现得有点委屈，眼神向下瞄了瞄。  
……  
好吧，我的错。汉克一下子被他噎住了，忿忿地想。不过他们也有半个月没见了，分离后就没有做过，所以刚刚才只是简单地亲吻就让他硬了起来，还被康纳发现了。汉克内心只天人交战了一秒钟，理智就被打败了。他一边把康纳压在了镜面上，开始从背后剥他的衣服。确实，想在这种地方操你很久了。他附在康纳的耳边低声说道。

汉克刚解开康纳制服的上半部分纽扣就将一只手伸了进去，在他胸膛光滑细腻的仿生皮肤上摩挲，闭上眼睛，鼻尖凑在他的耳朵附近逡巡。仿生人没有体味，但汉克固执地却认为康纳身上有种淡淡的他自己独特的味道，或许是错觉吧，但他深深沉溺于此。康纳的LED一圈蓝一圈黄平缓地转动着，脖子后仰，露出自己好看的下颚骨曲线，鼻腔发出气音。汉克知道他不会被自己引起情欲，但是配合自己做出的反应还是让他觉得异常兴奋，他的手一路向下，解开了他所有的扣子，然后拉开了他的腰带，向下探去。

“你你你这他妈穿的是啥？”汉克目瞪口呆，裤子褪去，他看见的是一条奇形怪状的丁字裤，整个臀部和后穴没有任何遮挡，只有几根绳子勒在康纳的屁股边缘上，把仿生人的屁股勒得更加圆润挺翘，康纳的阴茎也露在外面，被一个小圆圈环住，安静地耷拉在他设计完美的毛发里。五十出头的老汉克根本没有见过这种玩法，感觉鼻腔隐隐发热。  
“安装性爱组件的赠品，说明书说可以100%引起你的性冲动，你不喜欢吗？”康纳转过头来，一缕头发刚刚被弄乱了，挂在额前，眼角似乎有点发红。  
汉克呻吟了一下，这真是比他最野性的梦还要疯狂。  
“操，我真是太喜欢了。”他深呼吸一口，嘟囔了一句，将手指伸入了那个紧致的小洞。久违的触感让他不由得发出一声呻吟，那里柔软湿滑，已经为他准备好了。  
“汉克……快操进来，想要你……”康纳难耐地扭动着，用渴求的目光看着他。一时间汉克也难以分清他的话语到底来源于组件的编程还是自己的内心，但是他管不了那么多了，情欲令他头皮发麻，下面硬得发疼。他解开自己黄色连体囚服的裤子拉链，青筋暴起的阴茎一下子弹跳出来。他抵着那个湿透了的洞口，缓慢而坚定地顶了进去。  
抵入的瞬间康纳发出了一阵压抑的呻吟。仿生人的身体忠实地对他受到的冲击作出了反应，就像一个真正的人类。他的身体分泌出了更多的液体，将交合处一下就打湿了，柔软的内壁欢快地容纳了那根粗大的阴茎，牵引着他探索更深处。汉克太阳穴的青筋勃勃地跳动，他按住康纳的肩部将其压在镜面上，一边在他身后耸动着腰，凶狠地干着他。  
汉克看着镜子中的两人，自己看上去穿戴整齐，康纳的狱警制服却胸口大敞，裤子被褪到了脚边，丁字裤环住的阴茎已经不知不觉地站了起来，在康纳身前随着自己的频率晃动着，前端滴着一根银丝，挂得老长。康纳哑着嗓子叫着汉克的名字，在一次又一次操干中被冲撞得支离破碎。  
“嗨，别叫太大声，或许会有人经过呢。”汉克喘着粗气，扣住他的腰，重重地向自己撞去，又扳过他的脑袋，堵住他的嘴唇与他狠狠地接吻。

监狱的生活带来的意外好处便是让汉克断了垃圾食品，体力劳动也让他仿佛回到了年轻时每天锻炼的日子，他的肚子上曾经的一块腹肌隐隐地有向六块分解的趋势，胳膊也粗壮了起来。他觉得不够尽兴，就着两人下身连在一起的姿势，两只手分别托着康纳的两个腿弯，将他整个人都抱了起来，面对镜子坐在了审讯室的桌子上，让康纳坐在他的阴茎上，掰开他的臀瓣，让他坐得更深。康纳的大腿开始打颤，呻吟快要破碎成电音，LED闪着危险的红光。汉克感受到他的痉挛，亲吻着他的脸颊与脖颈安慰他，环住他的腰，提起他的身体在自己身上大幅度操弄。重力使得进入极深，康纳开始承受不住，压抑的呼喊中带着些哭腔，阴茎汩汩地流出白浊的液体，滴在他们的身上。镜子里，他们可以清晰地看到那根粗大紫红的阴茎怎么在那个后穴里连根没入，抽出时带出一些可疑的液体，又在下一次顶入时被重新插进去。汉克迷恋地在他们的交合处抚摸，喃喃地叫着康纳的名字。

不知道又抽插了多久，汉克最终射了在了康纳的身体里。地上和桌上洒着可疑的液体，但都是康纳的蓝血分解出的，无味，也很快就能消失不见。  
“把你的小穴收紧了，别流出来。”汉克给他提起裤子。康纳脸红红地低着头，手忙脚乱地给自己打领带。汉克过了会儿才意识到自己刚刚说的话有多不要脸，十分感觉晚节不保，心突突地狂跳，表面却假装镇定。  
“嗨，等等。”临出门前，汉克突然叫住了康纳，然后在他额头上印下了一个吻，“我爱你。”

End

注：1.艾迪·利特尔是克兰西布朗在《芝加哥警署》中的角色。


End file.
